Ask for silence we will give you noise
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Matt disturbs Mello and Near whilst they're busy... expressing their love for one-an-other. Obviously, Mello can't just let this pass. But how exactly is he going to punish Matt? R&R please. MN.


**Ask for silence we will give you noise.**

It was scary that so much noise could come from such a small boy. Or at least, that was Matt's honest opinion. But really. The sounds were evident, even now, while he was listening to his music, headphone in place. He sighed and put off the radio, deciding that he should just throw overboard all logical and smart things to do, sign his own death certificate and go tell the blonde to stop releasing those noises from the small boy. Yep, that sounded like a plan.

When he entered the hallway, he noticed he wasn't the only one's attention that had been drawn to the chocoholic's ministrations. Roger looked shocked, and even Watari and L were there. They usually sat in their rooms all day, talking about another big case, unless it was bonding time with the kids. L had something of a grin playing on his lips, and Watari had a mysterious glint in his eyes. Roger looked as if he was about to faint. There were some younger kids gather behind the three adults. Walking past them, Matt thought of what was best to do. Should he knock? Bump into the door several times to get their attention? He settled with knocking, hard, five times. The noise seized, then someone inside said something, and then the door was opened ever-so-slightly, to reveal a clearly pissed off, and very naked Mello.

"What the fuck do you want Matt!" He hissed angrily, glaring at the redhead.

"Could I have a word with you Mello, there's something-…" Matt was being very calm, but Mello cut him short.

"Go fuck yourself! Let me be!" Mello shut the door, and it wasn't long before a loud moan was heard from inside the room.

"Great." Matt mumbled. He looked over at Roger, Watari and L. They were now standing right behind them, but still just stood there, as if to tell him: 'go on. You can do it.'

"Come on Mells," Matt shouted at the door. "It won't take long!"

Someone cursed and Matt knew it was the blonde. Whispers, someone moving around, and the door opening again. This time Mello slipped out careful as to not open the door too much. Matt restrained the urge to laugh. He had bound Near's sweater around his naked form, as to hide his privates from Matt, though his bum must be showing; Near's sweater was hardly big enough to be wrapped around Mello completely. His skin was glistening with sweat, and the only thing still evident was his rosary— he apparently always kept that on.

"This better be fucking important, or I swear to God I kill you!" He hissed and glanced over at the adults once, giving L a polite nod, looking to all the world as if he _wasn't_ naked and _hadn't_ been doing naughty stuff.

"Can you try to keep the noise down?" Matt asked straight-out.

For one second he thought Mello was going to yell at him. Rant, shout, anything. Then he thought he was going to look all surprised. But then he felt his cheek throbbing and he realized the gun-waving maniac had just hit him. Hard. He swore loudly, staring perplex at the blonde. He just gave him a death-glare, and then retreated in his bedroom again, slamming the door shut.

"Mello come on! You're being unreasonable!" Matt shouted, but he was gruesomely ignored, as Near let out a little, joyful shriek. "You're not even allowed to have sex at Wammy." Matt grunted softly.

The panting and moaning and groaning began again. L was now definitely grinning, and Matt sighed deeply. He couldn't play videogames likes this! It was messing with his concentration! Mello was such a bastard. Why couldn't he just stop all the noises and the squeaking of the bed? He glanced around, and then, just like that, started throwing his weight into the door.

"MELLO! FUCK YOU!" Boink, shoulder colliding with door. "I CAN'T CONCENTRATE LIKE THIS!" He bumped into the door again. "I'M ABOUT TO FIGHT THE BIG BOSS!" The hinges made a nasty sound, angrily hissing at the weight continuously bumping into the wood. "AND I CAN'T WHILE YOU'RE OFF DOING ALL THO-..."

BOINK! THUD!

"Auw." Matt stated dryly. And then there was silence.

His head hurt like _hell_. The door had broken from his hinges and he was sprawled over the floor. Pain. That was the main idea, really. L and Watari were looking into the room, and Matt followed their gaze. A couple of children were gathered around their feet, curiously glimpsing in from behind the adults' legs. And there, on the bed, were Near and Mello.

Their bodies were completely entwined. Their chests were touching and Near's legs were wrapped around Mello's waist. A blanket was covering their lower parts, and Near's head was against Mello's shoulder, turned to stare at Matt wide-eyed but unemotional. They were sweaty and Mello's rosary was sticky between them, their arms wrapped around each other as if they'd die without the proximity.

For a split second Matt believed Mello had died of a heart attack. Then he reconsidered. Mello was clearly _very_ pissed off. Oh, this was bad. Mello said nothing whatsoever. He got up, Near's eyes widening even more, and he franticly pulled at the blanket, trying to make sure it still covered them. He was still wrapped around Mello's body, therefore, consequently, forced to follow. But he was not about to show L or Watari or anyone besides Mello his private. Even though it was clear what they were doing. His cheeks flushed but he stayed void of all feeling, as he clung onto the blanket and the blonde's lean form. Mello passed Matt, still not saying a thing, and walked to the doorway.

"You broke my door," he stated calmly. Near whispered something in his ear. Mello nuzzled him under his ear, but didn't comment. "How am I supposed to lock the room now?" He glared down at Matt once, then pushed passed L and Watari.

Near still had a violent blush spread on his cheeks, struggling to keep the blanket around his body. He half-feared that Mello would let go of them. When Matt noticed Mello hadn't even yelled at him, he feared for his life. This was bad. Mello was going to make him pay— but how? He got up, and jogged out the room, just in time to see that L and Watari had moved to his own room, just like Roger and the other kids. When he got there, Mello was just closing the door.

"Hey! What the fuck!" Matt knocked on his own door. It opened a bit, and Mello popped his head out, grinning maliciously.

"Well, you broke my door and now I can't have sex, because it can't be locked. Your lock works fine," Mello's grin grew when he saw Matt's face of utter surprise. "Make sure my door is made when we're done." With that he slammed the door shut, leaving a nearly-fainting Matt, a broad grinning L, and a dozen of others behind.

When Mello finally extended the room, Matt was slumped against the opposite wall, trying hard to keep out all the noises coming from his _own_ bedroom. Watari and L had stayed to see the out-coming of this, and Roger was solely there to scold at Mello, though he kept his mouth shut and just stood there, perplex. Matt looked up at Mello and Near, trying his best to look angry and dangerous, but all he managed was traumatised for life. Mello was wearing one of Matt's shirts, which was way too big and covered him up quite nicely. It reached halfway his thighs. Near was covered in the blanket, it clogging him up, he was barely visible, and although it was wrapped around him a couple of times it still hung to the floor. He was blushing franticly and leaned against Mello. He was still rather short, and barely reached Mello's stomach.

Matt got up, half intending to say something, but the glare the blonde gave him took away the courage. Nope, it didn't matter that they'd just had sex in _Matt_'s room, obviously, Matt was still to blame.

"You didn't fix my door." Mello pointed out.

"I was too busy suppressing memories." Matt tried to sound malicious, but again, he was not a brave man. He didn't dare test Mello's patience.

"Oh whatever." Mello rolled his eyes, and started walking away. Near's blush stayed present and he seemed to want to say something, but their intertwined fingers forced him to follow Mello.

"Hi! Come back! We're not done talking!" Matt jogged after the retreating duo. "You had sex in MY room!"

"Yep. On your bed. It's a really good mattress." Mello stepped over his door, and disappeared in his own room. Near just stood there for a second, again seeming as if he wanted to say something. Then he followed the chocoholic.

Matt hung his head and sat down against the wall again. No way he wanted to be in his room right now. Mello had had sex there. With Near. God. He wanted to burn the thing down. Or the bed, at the least. He looked up at L and Watari.

"Wasn't there something you could do about that?" He asked, angry they hadn't interfered.

"I suppose you had it coming." L shrugged his shoulders, and left, Watari on his heel.

Matt frowned, debating on whether or not he should burn his bed. Darn Mello. Always knew how to piss Matt off the most. Lighting a cigarette he decided to take a walk, and burn the sheets when he got back. It sounded like Near and Mello were about to start round two anyways, with or without the door intact. Life really wasn't fair. All he'd wanted was silence, and now he'd gotten sex on his bed, without him even being involved. Tss. Maybe L was right, maybe he _did_ have it coming. It certainly seemed like faith was bound to take him back for something. Dammit.

_Fin._

**AN: Tss... I don't know what's wrong with me... this just pushed it's way up my fingers and onto the keys... Review please! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
